


maybe we're only momentary lovers

by atomiceyes



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 3b was a nightmare but that's not super relevant to the story, Based on Roleplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Smut, Some Explicit Sexual Content, Vampires, biting during sex, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiceyes/pseuds/atomiceyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran his fingertips, light, along Isaac's spine, smiling at the jump of his muscle. </p><p>Isaac's eyes blinked open and stared up, “Are you watching me sleep?”</p><p>“Am I not allowed?” Torin responded, “Does it break the rules of our non-relationship relationship?”</p><p>Isaac rolled his eyes at the older boy and turned his head, as if he was was going to back to sleep. They'd been holed up for a day of rather satisfying sex and more sex. Torin smiled, leaning over to place a chaste kiss against Isaac's spine, just above the curve of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we're only momentary lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is based on a roleplay that has a lot going on in it. What you need to know is that Torin is a vampire (but not a traditional one) he is also a banshee and Lydia's brother. 
> 
> If you want to know more just ask. This is a collection of moments between Isaac & Torin. Their hooking up starting with making out then blow jobs, but isaac wasn't going to have sex with the guy. Allison recently rejected him (though nicely) and got back together with Scott. So he doesn't want a relationship and neither does torin. 
> 
> they disappeared together for three days once Isaac decided he was all in, at least on the hooking up part, this is spread out through those three days

Torin's eyes skimmed over the arch of Isaac's cheekbones, studying the lines of the boys face. He was all sharp angles and softness; a mix of beauty and untapped anger defining the arch of Isaac's brow. Torin knew that Isaac's vulnerability stemmed from a complete lack of belief in his own worth – that he'd been pushed around and passed over too many times. He ran his fingertips, light, along Isaac's spine, smiling at the jump of his muscle.

Isaac's eyes blinked open and stared up, “Are you watching me sleep?”

“Am I not allowed?” Torin responded, “Does it break the rules of our non-relationship relationship?”

Isaac rolled his eyes at the older boy and turned his head, as if he was was going to back to sleep. They'd been holed up for a day of rather satisfying sex and more sex. Torin smiled, leaning over to place a chaste kiss against Isaac's spine, just above the curve of his ass.

–

The next time Isaac woke, Torin had ordered a lavish breakfast from room service. He watched Isaac wake slowly, in stages, almost like a cat and it made him smile.

“What smells so good?” Isaac asked.

“Food, come, you'll need your energy,” Torin told him with a sly grin.

“Is that so? I knew this place was nice but room service nice? Is it edible?” Isaac asked him, pulling a sheet around his waist and securing it to come over to the table.

Torin was immensely glad that Isaac had no instinct to put on his clothing. He personally enjoyed the view.

“You think I take my lovers to cheap hotels for days where there isn't proper room service?” Torin asked, his irish brogue thickening over the last few words.

“Lover?” Isaac asked, raising a brow. He took a bite of bacon and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Yes, lover, is that another one of those words you're going to have a problem with?” Torin asked. “Because it's what you are now, and I plan to keep it that way.”

Isaac looked at him, those blue eyes considering in a way that belies intelligence Torin is sure he doesn't get enough credit for. They had the casual conversation already, the balking at the word relationship, the insistence that this was what it was – nothing more. At his age, Torin knew that labels were merely that – labels – and good or bad or lacking they still didn't define truly what two people were or could be to each other.

“No, I've just never been someone's lover, or even their boyfriend,” Isaac said, thoughtfully.

“You made it clear boyfriend isn't what you want anyway, and since it's not what I'm looking for either, lovers can suffice don't you think?” Torin breathed.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Isaac said with a nod. “You said you had a lover in San Francisco, but then you said you didn't have more than one at a time.”

“Ahh, yes, well that has been over for a while,” Torin told him, sipping his own juice.

“Why?” Isaac asked, his voice was curious but not pushy. It wasn't a question meant to dig into Torin's soul or his past, it was part of the earnest curiosity that he'd seen in Isaac since the first night they met.

“He wanted me to be his and I just wasn't,” Torin said softly, taking a bite of a croissant.

Isaac blinked, considering that, he looked back at Torin and opened his mouth to ask something, then thought better of it.

“You can ask whatever you want to ask,” Torin said to him, leaning back in his chair. It was that moment he saw Isaac notice that he was still naked, not covered up at all.

“Did you answer the door like that?” Isaac asked him, almost amused.

“I held a pillow in front of myself,” Torin said, “Didn't want to give the poor kid a heart attack, though he saw you asleep in bed and started to blush. I almost thought he'd ask if he could join,” he teased lightly.

“Would you have wanted him too?” Isaac asked, a slight hitch of jealousy in his voice. The same jealousy that had made him question the double date Torin had been forced into with Danny.

“No, I told you, the only body I'm thinking about is yours,” Torin said. They considered each other for a long moment before Isaac spoke again.

“Have you ever wanted to be someones? Ever been in love?” Isaac asked, finally getting back to the real question he had wanted to ask.

“Not in a long time,” Torin breathed. He stood and sighed, heading back over to the bed to lay down, looking up. Isaac didn't get up, he kept eating. They were silent, comfortably. When Isaac stood he unwrapped the sheet and tossed it on the end of the bed and crawled in next to Torin.

“You don't have to talk about it,” Isaac breathed, he didn't touch the other man but he was still close enough to smell a tinge of sadness on his skin.

“I was actually engaged, before I was turned,” Torin began, he didn't have to see Isaac to know his eyes widened at the revelation. “I was next in line for my father's throne, Amelia was going to be my wife. It didn't surprise me when my parents had to exile me for what I'd become, I'd been taught from a young age that we had to put our people before ourselves. I wasn't happy but I understood. I just … never expected Amelia to turn her back on me. It wasn't an arranged thing, we'd been in love since we were fourteen, I thought she was the only person in the world that could ever understand me, that would ever want to, the only person I could ever love. I was an idiot, a romantic idiot. When I showed up at her parents house after they'd announced my exile, I don't know what I expected. It definitely wasn't her handing me back my mother's ring and telling me that she never wanted to see me again, that she could never be with something like me. Not someone. Some _thing_.”

Isaac's hand had wandered closer to his, his fingertips brushing along Torin's palm.

“I decided right then that romantic love was a lie. That there would never be another person who had to the power to make me feel like a thing.”

Torin let out a hard breath and turned to meet Isaac's eyes. He could tell Isaac wanted to kiss him, that he understood what that was like, but he was resisting because the gesture was romantic. It wasn't the intimacy of the moment – they'd already surpassed intimacy during their time together. There was a certain level of trust involved with sleeping with a werewolf whose bite could kill him. There was a level of trust for Isaac to invite him inside without reservation, to allow him to learn the planes and lines of his body and give into the pleasure.

“So you like girls too,” Isaac said, instead of kissing him.

Torin grinned, “Don't you?” He didn't need a response to know the answer. “I tend to define myself based on the person I want, I like settling in between a woman's legs just as much as I like a cock in my mouth, I choose who I'm with by who I'm attracted to above all else, who interests me, who holds that fascination.”

“Not a bad way of looking at it,” Isaac agreed. “I'd never … I mean I've noticed guys but I'd never really thought seriously about being with one.”

“I'm honored, even if we're just fucking,” Torin said, and he was completely sincere. Isaac's returning smile was beautiful and wide, he laughed and laid on his back looking up at the ceiling.

“What about you? Have you ever been in love?” Torin asked him, curious. Since they were sharing, though he wouldn't be offended if Isaac didn't want to share. He was already understanding that he'd seen Isaac vulnerable already – and that was beautiful – the boy was just beautiful.

“No,” Isaac said, though Torin could tell he was seeing a face behind his eyes. Struggling with something, a hidden – or perhaps not so hidden – pain.

“I've loved people, I thought maybe I could fall ...” Isaac's breath caught for a second. “But no, I've never actually been in love.”

“I don't know if you're better off,” Torin said softly.

“I don't want to fall in love,” Isaac said.

“Me either,” Torin breathed, then he moved, leaning over Isaac, his arms on either side of the boys head. He leaned in and met Isaac's lips, deeply, his bare hips against Isaac's.

“No chance of that here,” Torin said and it felt like sandpaper, a lie on his lips he couldn't quiet acknowledge.

–

The next time he woke his body was still sated from their last round. Stamina was something Torin was eternally grateful for, he hadn't gotten his fill of Isaac yet and he wasn't really sure he would have his fill. It seemed far more likely that this time – this time he would be the one that Isaac left not the other way around.

They had barely known each other three weeks. It was a thought he wasn't willing to delve into deeper. This was a purely sexual relationship, neither of them wanted more than that.

His arms were wrapped around Isaac, the boys head against his chest, as he woke he found his hand was curled into Isaac's dirty blonde locks, fingertips running over his scalp lightly. Torin kept his eyes closed and smiled, leaning his head against Isaac's.

As Isaac started to stir Torin moved his head away just slightly. Isaac stretched and tensed when he realized they were sort of cuddling – he'd made that stupid joke about no cuddling – he was so young. Once he relaxed Torin pulled him in a little closer.

“I told you I like cuddling,” Torin said lightly.

Isaac chuckled, “It just so ...”

“It doesn't have to be anything but what it is. You don't have to be in love to want to hold your lover or to enjoy being held by your lover. I'm affectionate, if you can deal with that.”

Isaac was quiet for a long moment, his index finger was tapping a quiet rhythm that matched the beat of Torin's heart. The slow beat that doctor's would have a hard time finding.

“I can deal with that,” Isaac said finally.

“Glad to hear it,” Torin breathed. “Now … I think maybe you should fuck me,” he said with a grin.

The tapping stopped abruptly. Isaac looked up at Torin, eyes thick with desire. They'd mentioned it before, Torin himself had implied that he wanted it, but so far he'd been the one on top of Isaac, behind Isaac. They'd already been together a dozen times, gotten each other off a hundred different ways.

“I told you I had a lot of things to show you and now it's my turn to memorize the way you sound when you come inside me,” Torin said, lifting Isaac's head to bring their mouths together.

Torin knew Isaac wanted it, he could taste it on the boys tongue, smell it on his skin – but it was the last barrier of their newfound relationship – or almost the last barrier – there was still the bite. Torin had claimed Isaac as his, his new lover. He'd chosen Isaac just like the boy had asked – that he didn't care if he was the first choice as long as was the choice.

Torin though perhaps he needed to be the choice as well. He needed Isaac to claim him as his lover too. In more then just marks on his skin that faded due to too fast healing.

Isaac's hands were suddenly not idle, his decision made and Torin grinned against his lips.

–

Torin knew they had to leave soon. He'd gotten room service to find a power cord for their cell phones and clean their clothing, which they hadn't bothered wearing in days. They'd slept and fucked, sucked and showered, they'd eaten and shared pieces of themselves. But Isaac had a few dozen missed messages from Stiles, Scott, Allison, and even Lydia. Torin himself had a few from his sister – one of which mentioned the curly haired beta wolf that was currently sucking on his neck.

“Did you know that a vampire's neck is sensitive? Torin asked, pulling back to catch Isaac's lips with his own.

“I have actually noticed that in the last three days,” Isaac said with a grin, “I like the sounds you make when I touch your neck, or kiss it, or suck on it.”

Torin groaned slightly at that, remembering Isaac's words from the bathroom at Stiles' house. How he wanted Torin to bite him, he wanted to know what it was like to come from a vampire bite.

His sister and Stiles had probably unwittingly informed the whole pack of that little detail. Discretion was not their virtue.

“I like when you do all those things,” Torin breathed. “I like when you're touching me in general.”

Torin's overall lust and desire for Isaac almost scared him, he was just over a hundred years old and he'd had a lot of lovers in his life but something about this boy with blue eyes and sharp angles pulled at every notion he had about himself. He was mindless with the need to please Isaac, to make him feel like he deserved everything. It was a startling feeling to care that much about someone that quickly. He wasn't heartless, just because he'd never been in love with one of his lovers, it didn't mean that he didn't care about them. That genuine affection and friendship was not out of his grasp.

Isaac grinned and got that look in his eyes that took Torin places he didn't know if he should want to visit. The look that he was taking control and he wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. Torin fucking loved that look – it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

“I want you to bite me,” Isaac breathed.

Even though Torin had guessed that it was coming, he sucked in a hard breath.

“You're sure?” Torin breathed, his own hands going to Isaac's back, up to the back of his neck.

“I told you, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure,” Isaac breathed, Torin could smell the desire on his skin, the nervous anticipation.

Torin slid his fingers over the vein in Isaac's neck, “It's not just a bite, especially when you share a physical relationship with the other person. It's pleasurable for both parties and I know we haven't had an issue with intimacy thus far but whatever you think this will be, it will be more.”

Isaac's eyes searched Torin's face, and Torin was both scared and happy in that moment. Scared that Isaac cared enough to think it through because it meant he was having to decide whether to deepen their relationship or not. He did not delve any further to the happiness that seemed to burst in his chest.

“I want you to bite me, then I want you to fuck me,” Isaac said, his voice dripping with the kind of lust born from memory and pleasure and even anticipation. “.. and make that sound in the back of your throat when you come. I love that sound.”

Torin groaned, nodding as he moved, his arms wrapping around Isaac to switch their positions. He was gentle and rough at the same time.

“And tomorrow, we have to go back to reality,” Isaac continued and Torin nodded, he knew that just as well as Isaac did, maybe even more. Neither of them were particularly interested in making their relationship public knowledge but it was going to happen. Lydia was perceptive and all of Isaac's friends were werewolves or Stiles' who was a vampire now.

“But not until tomorrow, we're going to make the most of tonight. My intention was to ensure I'm someone you will never forget, that all this is burned into your brain,” Torin grinned.

“There's no chance of that happening,” Isaac breathed.

“I know,” Torin, he breathed. His hand stroked Isaac firmly, twice. “I'm not going to have to touch you again.”

Isaac's eyes had closed and he let out a soft whimper. Torin sucked softly at the skin of Isaac's neck, his own body pressed against Isaac's. The boys hand went into his hair, almost shaky as the tugged at the soft strands.

Torin's teeth descended, Isaac's body tensed with the first flash of pain and immediately relaxed with the endorphin rush caused by the bite. Torin was adept at how much blood to take and how to pull the blood with his lips to maximize the pleasure of the other person, the taste of the blood also caused his own body to harden. Isaac's body writhed against his, hips seeking friction. Torin held him down, taking soft pulls of his blood, moaning against Isaac's neck.

It took less than a minute for Isaac's body to cord and arch, he felt the warm spurts of Isaac's come against his stomach and he moaned, pulling his teeth back and kissing at the wound, soothing it with his tongue.

Isaac moaned, pressing up against Torin's body and pulled his lips down, meeting them hard. He didn't balk and the taste of his own blood which turned Torin on even more.

“Torin, please,” Isaac said, his voice not quiet begging, but heavy with lust.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Torin breathed, he met Isaac's lips again and reached over to the nightstand for the lube. He was going to make sure Isaac never forgot him.

**Author's Note:**

> No one but my rp partener will probably like this lol, but I wanted to post it anyway. It's a Scallison, Stydia, and Torisaac roleplay lol. It's based on 3b being a nightmare (Allison legit actually has the nightmare) so there was no nogitsune or anything like that but Stiles was dying. They decided to turn him into a werewolf to save his life but he ended up getting hit by a car and found by a vampire who is lydia's brother, he turned Stiles to save his life and is now sticking around. 
> 
> isaac didn't trust him, they bantered, it was hot, they hooked up. I'm obsessed.


End file.
